


Fall of the Trident

by Get_the_Eagles



Series: Atlantis Rising [2]
Category: Age of Mythology (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Grief/Mourning, Not Beta Read, Strong Female Characters, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_the_Eagles/pseuds/Get_the_Eagles
Summary: Pirates are attacking Atlantis and Poseiden seems displeased. Just when Arkantos thought his adventures were over, a new one may just be beginning.
Relationships: Arkantos/Original Female Character
Series: Atlantis Rising [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865452
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Age of Mythology, enjoy reading!

“Come, my loves!” Kalliope called from the hall, hearing the scuffling of her two children from their rooms.

“Coming Mama!” she heard Kastor shout from his doorway, Thalia echoing behind him.

Picking up the picnic basket, Kalliope let out a small chuckle as she waited for her two children to join her. Doto quickly joined her in the hall, handing her a blanket.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with ma’am?”

“Yes, Doto. You and Damian have been working so hard, you deserve a day for yourselves. Enjoy it.” Kalliope smiled as she accepted the blanket, “Besides, my husband should be joining us at the beach after his meeting, we’ll be fine.”

Doto smiled, “Of course ma’am, thank you, ma’am.”

“We should be going soon-” Kalliope raised her voice so that her children could hear, “I might have to go and enjoy the beach by myself then since I can’t seem to find my children!”

Kastor’s door flew open as he sprinted out of his room towards her.

“Sorry, mama! I couldn’t find my sword!” Kastor bounced excitedly as he held up his wooden sword, “If there are any pirates on the beach, I’ll protect you and Thalia!”

“See, Doto. We will be well protected.” Kalliope laughed as Kastor began to face off an unseen enemy, “That’s one here, where is the other?”

Doto joined in laughing, “I bet she’ll be right behind him, where one is, the other will follow.”

Just then, Thalia’s door opened. Kalliope watched with an amused smile as her four year old joined the group.

“Mama! I found my cords!” Thalia held up a bunch of tangled cords in a tight fist, “Do you think we could make shell necklaces?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, darling! But we best be off now if you want to swim before lunch!”

“Let’s go!” Kastor grabbed Thalia’s hand and began to pull her towards the door, “See you, Doto! Come on mama! We need to get to the beach!”

“Bye-bye Doto!” Thalia waved her clenched fist at the servant.

“Have fun you two!”

And with that, the trio left the home and made their way to the southern beach, Kastor leading the way, battling against imaginative pirates, Thalia held Kalliope’s hand as they walked.

“Mama? When is Papa going to join us?” Thalia looked up at her.

“Later this afternoon, darling. He has a meeting with your grandfather and a couple of other important people.”

“He’s always in meetings mama,” Thalia sulked, “and when he’s not in meetings, he’s on his ship.” 

“Now darling, you know that’s not true! You saw him this morning at breakfast, and he told you three bedtime stories last night. He’ll be with us a little after lunch.”

“Okay…” Thalia looked away.

“Thalia! Papa has an important job! He sails on ships and fights off pirates and keeps the island safe! That’s important, right?” Kastor came up to her unoccupied side and slung an arm around her shoulders.

“Yes.” Thalia mumbled.

“When I grow up, I’m going to be just like papa! We’re going to lead the navy together and fight pirates together and we’re going to keep Atlantis safe together!” Kastor pointed his sword to the sky heroically.

“Can I come with you and papa?” Thalia asked, “I can fight too!”

“Girls can’t fight Thalia!”

“Oh yes, they can, Kastor.” Kalliope admonished, “Your papa has many fine sailors and warriors in his squadron, many of them are girls.”

“Can you fight mama? Is that how you and papa met?” Thalia gasped.

“Of course I can fight! Your papa has taught me many tricks over the years. And we met when I was a few years older than you, Kastor.”

“Did you fall in love at first sight?” Thalia asked, tugging her arm.

“What did papa teach you? Can you show me?” Kastor begged.

“It was definitely not love at first sight, our first conversation was an argument, but we grew to be close friends and eventually fell in love. And I can show you when we reach the beach, Kastor.”

The small family hurried to the beach. When their feet touched the sand, Kastor shot off in a burst of speed, giggling.

“Last one in the water is a rotten egg!”

“No fair, Kastor!” Thalia huffed and sprinted after him.

Kalliope smiled and set off at a much slower pace, laying out the blanket and setting the picnic basket on top of it before making her way to the water, joined her children splashing in the waves.

“Mama’s last!” Kastor cried, “She’s the rotten egg!”

“I'll show you a rotten egg!” Kalliope growled playfully, scooping up Kastor and dunking him in the waves before turning to Thalia who shrieked playfully.

As the sun reached its zenith, the family sat on the blanket and ate lunch. Afterward, Kalliope showed Kastor some of the basic defense moves Arkantos taught her, Thalia copying behind them before setting off to hunt for seashells. Hours passed and Kalliope found herself sitting on the blanket with Thalia, tieing a new seashell necklace around her daughter’s neck while Thalia was beginning to nod off. Looking up, she realized that she lost sight of Kastor. Fighting down panic, she stood and began to scan the waves and beach.

“Kastor?” She called, heart in her throat. Pausing for a response, she heard none.

“Kastor!” She called louder, jogging to the last place she saw him, a rocky outcrop that split the beach in half. As she drew closer, she saw her son hiding low in the rocks. Breathing a sigh of relief, she was about to scold him for frightening her, but the words got stuck in her throat and she ducked down to join him. 

Kastor was breathing heavily, his eyes were wide with fear as he watched his mama crawl her way to him.

“Mama!” He whispered with a tremble in his voice, “Pirates!”

His mama was ghost white when she reached him and spoke barely over a whisper, “Follow me, don’t make a sound.”

Listening and practically clinging to her side, Kastor followed his mother away from the rocks, keeping low to avoid detection. When they reached a reasonable distance away, Kastor felt her grab his hand in a bruising grip and was pulled forcefully back to the blanket where Thalia was sleeping.

“Mama! I’m sorry-” Kastor began before he was harshly shushed.

“Kastor, how long were they there? What did they look like? Did you hear anything?” Mama knelt down and held his shoulders tightly.

“One of them said that they were here for something. I didn’t see.”

Mama looked more scared than Kastor could remember as she pulled him into a crushing embrace and smothered his face with kisses before breaking away abruptly to wake up Thalia.

“Mama..?” Thalia moaned, half asleep, “What’s happenin?” 

Kastor watched as Mama held Thalia close and kissed her forehead, “I need you to wake up darling.”

Turning back to Kastor, Mama pushed the still half asleep Thalia into his arms, “I need you to be brave, Kastor. Take your sister and run! Get help! Protect her for me, I’ll hold them off for as long as I can.”

There was a strange look in his mama’s eye as she embraced them again, “I’m so proud of you.”

And with that, she shoved him and Thalia off the blanket, before pulling a wicked looking dagger out of the basket. Kastor grabbed Thalia’s hand and began to sprint back to the southern gates. They ran over halfway, slipping through the sand and running into each other. Thalia was still not fully awake and slowing him down so Kastor thought quickly. Spying a grouping of dense bushes and trees by the city walls, he pulled Thalia over to them. 

“Kastor where are we going? Why isn’t Mama coming?” Thalia panted as he shoved her into the vegetation. 

“Hide here Thalia!” Kastor whispered, “I’m going to get help for Mama!”

As he turned to run, he felt Thalia grab his wrist. Growling, he turned back to force himself free but paused when he saw tears running down her face.

“I’m scared Kastor, please don’t leave me alone!”

Gently prying his wrist free, he spoke confidently, “I’ll be back before you know it, don’t worry! Everything is going to be alright, trust me! I gotta go get help.”

With one last look, Kastor sprinted towards the gates, much faster than before. Running through the archway, he began to scream at the top of his lungs.

“PIRATES, THERE ARE PIRATES ON THE BEACH!”

The adults on the streets quickly turned towards him as he sprinted towards the Great Temple on the top of the island, soldiers quickly rushing in the direction he came from. Not looking where he was going, Kastor ran straight into his father, who quickly scooped him up.

“Kastor!? What’s going on? Where are your mother and sister?”

Kastor clung to his papa, out of breath, “Pirates… Thalia hiding… Mama… south beach.”

He was quickly set down, “Kastor, go to the Temple and stay with your grandfather!”

And with that, he watched his papa sprint in the direction he came from. Huffing in annoyance, Kastor followed. Mama showed him some moves, he could help Papa and his men, he knew it!

Thalia pushed her way deeper into the bushes, watching her brother leave and feeling very alone and scared. The barbs scraped against her arms and legs making them sting and her eyes water in pain, but she refused to make a sound. She heard Kastor say something about pirates, those were scary people, and if Kastor was scared, she should be too. Looking to her right, she realized that the bushes traveled along the wall. Maybe she could make her way back to Mama and show her the hiding spot Kastor found and they could hide together!

Mind made up, Thalia crept between the wall and the bushes, making her way carefully back to where she thought the blanket was. As she got closer and closer, she heard the yelling and jeering of the pirates. Looking through the bushes, she watched as Mama fought a minotaur with a sword for a hand, as more pirates ran past them. 

Mama looked tired, her hair was half free of its bun, and she was covering her side with her left hand. Thalia’s heart was jackrabbiting in her throat as she watched, praying for Papa and the soldiers to get there soon and help.

Mama was facing away from her as she watched the sword appear through her back and her body was lifted off the ground, before being dumped on the sand. Thalia clapped her hand to her mouth as she watched Mama struggle for breath. The minotaur snorted and motioned for his remaining pirates to follow him back to where they came from.

“But what about the others, Kamos?” a pirate protested.

“Leave them! We got what we came here for!” The minotaur spat on Mama’s body, “That was for Theris, human.” 

The minotaur started back to the rocks, “If you want to die, stay here and fight the Atlantean army! We’re done here!”

With that, the small group ran after the minotaur and vanished behind the rocks. Thalia waited for a few moments, but when the only sounds she heard were the crashing of the wave, she burst from the bushes, crying.

“MAMA!” Thalia rushed across the hot sand towards her mother, collapsing next to her, “Mama! Get up, Mama!”

Thalia watched as Kalliope shakily snapped the cord around her neck and handed her necklace to her.

“Mama! No!” Thalia sobbed as Kalliope placed a blood stained hand to her cheek, cradling her head.

She watched as her mama tried to speak, but only blood spewed from her mouth. Suddenly, Kalliope’s hand went limp and the light faded from her eyes. Thalia screamed and cried as she shook her mama’s body. She screamed until her voice cracked, tears and sobs convulsing through her small body. Eventually, she curled up on top of her Mama’s still chest and closed her eyes, sounds of distant fighting, and the crashing of waves against the sand and rocks were heard. Eventually, the fighting noises stopped, not that Thalia noticed. The sound of the ocean and her heartbeat were all that filled her head. She felt like she was underwater, all the other sounds of the world were heavily muffled. 

Distantly she could hear voices, they should have been recognizable, but Thalia didn’t open her eyes; if she did, Mama would be taken away. She felt hands grasp her desperately and pull her off Mama. She screamed and clung to Mama, eyes snapping open. She wanted Mama, the hands were taking her away from Mama. The voice by her ear got louder and louder as she felt her mind breach the mental ocean she was in.

“Thalia!” she heard her Papa cry desperately as he pulled her tightly to his chest. She felt droplets of water hit the crown of her head, it wasn’t raining before… no, it wasn’t raining, Papa was crying. 

“Papa!” she croaked, fresh tears and sobs washing over her small body as she clung to him, “Mama! She- she- she needs help!”

She felt Papa shush and rock her, his hands brushing her hair. Another scream startled the pair.

“MAMA!” she heard Kastor as he sprinted towards them. She was jostled in Papa’s lap as he reached and grabbed Kastor, pulling him into their embrace before he could get to Mama.

There the family sat, sharing in their grief of their now smaller family as more soldiers came to join them

Days passed, a funeral was held; and amidst the grief, Arkantos worried. The children refused to sleep alone, often crawling into bed with him. Kastor was wracked with guilt for not being able to do more, Arkantos, as well as the servants, kept constantly reassuring him that it wasn’t his fault. Thalia hadn’t spoken since the day at the beach, becoming a ghost in their home with outbursts of crying. The night was worse, no one was getting much sleep. Nightmares became frequent visitors to the family. Whenever he left the house, both children insisted on coming with him, not wanting to be away from him.

Four days after the funeral, Krios offered to take the children to see the horses. Kastor half-heartedly agreed, taking his grandfather’s hand and slowly walking out of the house. Thalia refused to leave her room, not even Kastor could talk her out.

The house was silent, Arkantos sent Doto to the market to fetch some pears, Thalia’s favorite fruit. Damian was out delivering letters to the officers under him with instructions. Taking a deep breath, Arkantos knocked on Thalia’s door.

“Thalia? Can I come in?”

There was shuffling behind the door. Taking it as a yes, Arkantos slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Scanning the room, he found Thalia curled up in a ball on her bed, the blankets only showing her soft brown hair. Walking over, he gingerly sat on the bed and brushed her hair behind her ear. Thalia sat up slowly and faced him, eyes red from crying. 

“Can I join you?”

She shuffled over to make room for him at the head of the bed. Scooting his way up, he leaned against the headboard. Looking down, he noticed she was clutching something tight in her fist.

“What’s this?” he asked.

Slowly the hand opened and Arkantos had to hold back a sob, it was Kalliope’s necklace, a pendant with a Herculean Knot stamped on it. It wasn’t on her body when he found them on the beach, it felt like a punch to the gut to think that some pirate had made off with the piece of jewelry his wife had almost never taken off.

“Did you know that I gave that to her?” He asked as he pulled Thalia into his lap, “I gave it to her after we were married… That symbol is the symbol of love and devotion. She only ever took it off twice. Once when Kastor was born, and once when you were born. She loved you two so much.”

Tears began to form in his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. Taking the broken cord, he tied it around Thalia’s neck.

“I gave this to her because I loved her. She gave it to you because she loved you.”

Thalia turned to face him in his lap and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. Taking a deep breath, Arkantos prepared to ask the questions he didn’t want to ask and hugged her close.

“Thalia, I know that it’s hard and scary to think about… but… did you see who hurt your Mama?”

Thalia stiffened, then began to shake as silent sobs forced their way out of her small body. Immediate regret rushed through Arkantos as he rocked her back and forth, making soothing noises and brushing her hair. The pair stayed like that for a half hour as Thalia’s sobs reduced to sniffles. Arkantos was mentally kicking himself for making his four year old daughter think about her mother’s death and was about to say something but was stopped when Thalia began to speak.

“Mama told us to run and get help,” Thalia began, voice horse from disuse, “Kastor hid me in the bushes by the wall cause I was to slow… I thought I could go back and get Mama and we’d hide together. The pirates were scary so I stayed in the bushes. When I got back to where Mama was, she was fight’n. She didn’t look good and he- the sword…” 

More sobs shook her body as Arkantos closed his eyes in despair.

“He-he was a minotaur, Papa. His arm was a sword.”

Arkantos froze, connecting the dots, “Did you hear anyone say his name?”

“One of the pirates called him Kamos… he spat on Mama while she was on the ground and said something about Theris.”

Rage burned through him as he realized who was responsible for Kalliope’s death. Arkantos quickly pushed it aside to focus on his daughter.

“Thalia, he’s never going to set foot on Atlantis again.” 

“Are you going to kill him?” Thalia looked up with wide eyes.

“...Yes.” Arkantos sighed, not being able to hide his intent from her.

“Good, Mama deserved better.” Thalia snuggled back under his chin.

“Yes, yes she did.” Arkantos closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the crown of her head, “I will keep you and Kastor safe, Thalia. I promise.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

There was a moment of silence between the two as they basked in each other’s presence.

“Do you want to go see the horses with Kastor and your grandfather?”

“Yes.”

With the new information digesting in his mind, he pushed aside the strategies and plans to hunt down and destroy Kamos, and took his daughter to the stables.


	2. Troubled Sleep and Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange dreams trouble Arkantos as he sails home for Atlantis. When he returns he finds that pirates are attacking Atlantis and Poseidon seems displeased. Just when Arkantos thought his adventures were over, a new one may just be beginning.

A mist blanketed the dark void as Arkantos parried a blow dealt by Theris. Surrounded by the silhouettes of strangers and friends, he dodged a downward strike. Frustration and anger welled up inside his body as he knocked Theris’ rounded blades from his hands. Theris turned, baring his teeth and growling, and leapt forward to tackle him to the ground. But before Theris could land, Arkantos brought up his spear, taking a firm stance, and skewered him through the chest. Theris gasped, a gurgling noise emitting from his mouth, and blood dripped down his lips. Arkantos tore his spear roughly from the mortally wounded jackal. Theris stumbled backward, then like a puppet whose strings were cut, dropped, and disappeared into the mist, the silhouettes soundlessly disappeared into the mist as well. Arkantos took a moment to catch his breath before suddenly a bright flash of light filled his vision, forcing his hand to quickly shield his eyes. When the light faded, he slowly removed his hand and quickly raised his spear as a new figure approached through the unaffected mist.

“That looked like Theris,” Athena spoke passively, “it has been a long time since you sent him to the underworld Arkantos. Fighting old battles again?”

Lowering his spear, he sighed, “Yes, old enemies. I still see them here.”

“You have won more battles for Atlantis than can be counted, faced opponents no other man dared fight.”

“That was long ago.” Arkantos turned away, dismissing the praise, “Today, Atlantis’ enemies live only in my dreams. I face feeble pirates now.”

“Is that what you believe, Atlantean?” Arkantos paused as he heard Athena’s foreboding tone, “Atlantis still has enemies and you are the one who will face them.”

Fear surged through Arkantos as he swung around to face her, the mist arching with him, “Any who threaten my home or my family will soon have a place in my dreams!” 

Athena stood, unaffected, “These are enemies unlike the other’s Arkantos. Do not let your guard down. Dark times are coming, and you are needed.” the dreamscape began to fade, “Arkantos, awaken.”

“Admiral, sir?”

Arkantos started from his slumber, quickly taking in his surroundings. He was on his ship, they were returning from quelling a pirate raid on one of the outer islands, he could feel the smooth wood of the mast against his back. Looking up, he saw his second in command, Zethos looking down at him.

“Yes?” he quickly stood, feeling his back and neck crack.

“We’ve sighted land on the horizon, we should reach Atlantis soon.” Zethos reported, handing him his spear.

“Excellent,” Arkantos clapped a hand on his shoulder in thanks then walked to the helm of the ship, “it will be good to see my children again.”

…

…

Arkantos rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, not even an hour on land and Krios already wanted him to set sail again. He would have lost his temper already if he wasn’t in the presence of his children, Kastor and Thalia who were standing off to the side, watching them.

“You cannot ignore the omens, Arkantos. Lord Poseidon’s displeasure is clear. We must help the siege at Troy.” Theocrat Krios implored.

“Troops we send now will be lucky to arrive before the fight is over. Even if they do, their only task will be to show the banner of Atlantis- not a task for an Admiral.” He argued.

“It would shame Agamemnon if we sent one of your junior officers- he already complains that we do not pay enough attention to the Greek colonies.” Krios retorted, “No, it must be  _ you _ .”

The argument was cut short by a squad of soldiers rushing down the path to the bay, shouts of alarm rising from the docks. Arkantos rushed to the overlook, quickly followed by Krios and the children.

“What in the name of…” Arkantos began as a Kraken wrapped its tentacles around a small, docked fishing vessel and tore it apart.

Sprinting down to the docks, he threw a command over his shoulder, “Kastor, Thalia, stay here!”

On his way down he came across Zethos rushing towards him, Arkanots gestured to him to follow.

“Zethos! Gather the men and Petroboli! Rally at the beach!”

“Yes, sir!” Zethos sprinted off to the barracks as Arkantos continued to the harbor. By the time he reached them, the Kraken was tearing at the dock supports. Archers were already on the scene, but they were rushed and disorganized.

“Fall back!” Arkantos barked, “Away from the tentacles! Ships can be rebuilt, lives can’t.”

The archers quickly retreated away from the tentacles just as the Kraken successfully turned the dock into splinters. The archers quickly reorientated themselves and let loose a volley of arrows, the Kraken writhed in anger and pain, the water frothing wildly.

A flurry of activity was heard behind him as the reinforcements and petroboli arrived.

“Get those Petroboli up here!” Arkantos ordered, gesturing with his spear. Zethos and the men quickly rolled the petroboli into position and loaded them.

“Fire!” Zethos ordered. A wave of boulders flew through the air landing on and around the Kraken. The Kraken let out a final cry and went limp as it’s head collapsed into itself; its blood flooded the surf turning the water a deep red.

“Well done!” Arkantos stated as he scanned the horizon, “But we should prepare ourselves for more attacks.” Turning back towards the city, he looked up to the overlook at Krios and his children who were watching. Kastor suddenly pointed to the bay.

“Black Sails! A landing party!” He shouted. Arkantos spun around, three ships were fast approaching the shore.

“Sink those ships before they reach the beach!” Arkantos ordered sharply, “prepare for fighting on the beach!”

“Sir! The Atlantean army is on the way!” Zethos shouted to Arkantos before addressing the men, “Defend the harbor until the army arrives!”

The beach forces braced themselves as the pirate ships drew closer to shore, watchtowers and the petroboli fired, trying to stop the approaching sails. One ship capsized, but the others reached the shore. Three dozen pirates threw themselves off the ships into the surf and charged towards the defending troops. Arkantos let out a war cry and charged towards the pirates, the soldiers close behind echoing his call. They clashed just past the tide, wet sand stuck to his boots and legs as Arkantos knocked a sloppy downward blow. The sounds of sword clashing, arrows and boulders whistling past, and battle cries filled the air. Just as the pirate numbers began to dwindle a voice was heard over the clamor of battle.

“Another Kraken approaches, Poseidon’s wrath is clear!”

Arkantos snapped his eyes back to the bay, a Kraken and two ships entered the bay. Thinking quickly he roared, “Archers, petroboli! Focus on the incoming forces- someone go tell the watchtowers to switch to flaming arrows!”

As they fought off the new wave of pirates, a steady stream of reinforcements flowed from the city, ready to defend the beach. The petroboli made quick work of the Kraken, not wanting any more damage to the docks that were already present. Soon, there was a lull in the fighting, Arkantos took a deep breath and turned to take stock of his men. A few dead, some injured. Priests and healers quickly came to take care of the troops unable to fight.

“Good work!” Arkantos praised his men, “But keep your eyes open.”

The words barely had time to dissipate in the air when another warning cried, “Another Kraken headed for shore!” followed by, “A landing party!”

Thankfully the watchtowers, now armed with flaming arrows, made quick work sinking the ship in the bay, picking off surviving treading pirates in the water. The Petroboli and archers took out the Kraken while the ground soldiers stood by at a safe distance.

“Excellent!” Arkantos spotted five more ships entering the bay, “Get ready everyone, this isn’t over yet.” 

Two of the five were sunk before they could make it to land, thirty six more pirates charged their way up the beach towards the Atlantean forces. Letting loose another war cry, Arkantos and his troops charged to meet them head on, crashing violently into each other. The pirates fought with no inhibitions, almost as if they were ready to die and take down as many soldiers with them. Arkantos fought his way through the mob, meeting Zethos halfway through.

“The pirates won’t take Atlantis this way…” he began as he jabbed his spear in one pirate's abdomen, “ what are they thinking?”

“Another Kraken approaching! Pray this is the last!” was heard over the din quickly followed by, “A black sail landing party!”

Arkantos and Zethos spun back towards the bay to see five Kraken and seven ships enter the bay; two ships stopped by the statue of Poseidon at the mouth of the bay while the rest continued in.

“The Atlantean army will be here soon!” Zethos said, bracing himself for the next wave. Arkantos ordered his remaining soldiers back into formation and the petroboli to be reloaded. As the ships made landfall and the pirates threw themselves towards the defending troops, horns were heard from the west and north.

“Arkantos! The Atlantean army has arrived!” Zethos gleefully shouted. A renewed morale flooded through the tired ranks as the army joined their small force and pushed back against the pirates and Kraken. As the enemy forces and ships were destroyed, the two ships by the statue of Poseidon retreated from the bay, signaling the army’s victory.

“The Black Sails are fleeing!” Arkantos boasted victoriously, “It will take more than pirates to overrun Atlantis!”

The army cheered at his words and retreating ships, rallying together in celebration. Arkantos took a deep breath and looked back up to the overlook finding it empty. Turning back to his men he spoke, “Good work everyone, let’s clean up this mess,” he pointed to the bodies that were on the beach and washing ashore, “and start repairs.”

As the soldiers dispersed to do their duties, Krios and the children appeared, joining him on the beach. Krios looked grave while Kastor put an arm around an uneasy looking Thalia.

“Another message from Poseidon, Arkantos- his creatures help the pirates!” Krios warned. Arkantos held back a sigh, it was obvious that Krios was going to keep pushing the matter. Kastor’s eyes widened and he pointed to the bay mouth.

“Father, they stole the trident!”

“What!” Arkantos whirled around and looked at the statue. Sure enough, the hands of Poseidon were empty of the golden trident.

“Yes, it was stolen during the fighting.” Krios informed. Arkantos’ shoulders tensed up as he felt rage bubble inside him, there was only one pirate that could be responsible.

“Kamos…” He growled out, staring at the statue.

“There could not be a clearer sign, Arkantos-- we are losing Poseidon’s favor. We must act.” Krios concluded his argument. Arkantos sighed, forcing the rage and frustration from his mind. Krios was right if Poseidon’s creatures turned against Atlantis, this was truly a bad omen for Atlantis.

“I will go to Troy as you ask.” he relented, “I’m going to get that trident back on the way.” Turning towards his men, he spotted Zethos helping the others gather the dead pirates.

“Zethos!” he snapped to attention, “ Take supplies aboard and get the men together- we’re setting sail.” Zethos saluted and ran off to the barracks.

“Can I come?”

He turned and saw Kastor approach eagerly. As much as he wanted to spend time with his children, war was no place for a twelve year old boy. Looking past Kastor, he saw Thalia’s panicked face. Wrapping an arm around his boy in a half hug, he walked Kastor back to his sister, wrapping his other arm around her.

“No, I need you here in case they come back.” He pacified, squeezing them close, “Don’t worry, this errand will not take long.” 

“Will you be back for Kastor’s birthday?” Thalia asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest plate.

“That depends on Agamemnon, Thalia. Hopefully, I will be back soon. I promise to get you something while I’m away Kastor, you are due for a new sword.”

“Really?!” Kastor perked up, excited.

“Of course! Every day you become a step closer to becoming a man, and I believe that your tutors and I have trained you well. Keep up your lessons while I’m away and we’ll spar with your new blade.”

“Of course, Father!” Kastor was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Papa?”

Yes, Thalia?”

“Was it  _ him _ who took the trident?” her voice became small and timid as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Yes, but don’t worry. He is going to pay for his crimes against Atlantis and our family.” Arkantos reassured.

“Good.” Thalia nodded, “Just come home safe please.”

“I always do Thalia and I always will, I promise.” 


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamos the Minotaur has taken the stolen Atlantis trident to his island base. But Arkantos is about to descend to make him pay for his crimes.

The ocean was calm as the fleet sailed through the Mediterranean towards Troy. Morning winds helped the ships cut through the mild waves. Arkantos on the quarter deck of the lead ship, Zethos looking through a spyglass beside him.

“Perhaps setting out on this errand really was all that was needed to appease Poseidon…” Arkantos mused as a light breeze brought the briny smell of the ocean over the deck.

“Black Sails! Port side!” Zethos reported, handing the spyglass to Arkantos. Looking through the spyglass, a grin crept over his face.

“And he heads us to Kamos too.” he crowed, “Archers! Ready your bows! Prepare to come about! They’re going to pay for insulting Poseidon- and Atlantis!”

The fleet shifted directions to the small island, anchoring on the southwestern side of the island. The troops quickly disembarked and one of the junior officers started delegating the set up of the small impromptu base of operations.

“Get one of the horses off the ships and scout the island, see if there are any vantage points over the enemy base. Do not engage yet, we want the element of surprise.” Arkantos ordered. With practiced precision, the base was soon set u., What few villagers that were brought alone worked to gather whatever food was in the area, packaging it up and storing it in the transports. It didn’t take long for the scouts to return.

“Sir!” The scout rode quickly up to Arkantos and Zethos, “Kamos’ base is on the southeastern side of the island. There are patrols around the perimeter, and there are four ways to enter. One is by sea, but there are ships. We could go along the beach, there is a spot for archers to be posted. A pass lays to the north of us, but it is narrow. On the north side of the island, there is another pass, but there are watchtowers.”

“Good work, soldier. Load your horse back on the ship and rejoin your squadron.” turning back to Zethos he began to plan, “Thoughts, Zethos?”

“If we take the sea route, we risk damaging and losing ships; we won’t have enough spare ships to return the trident and bring our full forces to Troy.” 

Arkantos nodded in agreement, “The northern pass would be too risky if we wanted the element of surprise, we can’t move that big of a force unseen, and the enemy will have the high ground.”

“The northern pass closest to us may work, but it is narrow and could turn into a death tunnel if all of Kamos’ forces focused on that one spot… what if we split our forces?”

“Yes. You take the archers and five squadrons of Hoplites and push up the beach. I’ll take three squadrons and the cyclops and take the narrow pass.” Arkantos smiled and clapped his hand down on Zethos’ shoulder, “Good work commander, I see a promotion in your future.”

Zethos brightened, “Thank you, sir!”

Rallying the soldiers, Zethos took his troops and headed up the eastern beach. Arkantos led his smaller force north to the narrow pass. One lonely pirate patrol didn’t have time to even call for help as one cyclops picked one up and bashed his head against the cliff as the others quickly gutted them. Arkantos could hear the clamor of shouts and fighting as they neared Kamos’ base. The plan worked, all of the pirates were too preoccupied with Zethos’ forces to notice Arkantos and his men. By the time they became aware, it was too late. As the pirates were picked off, Arkantos scanned the fray for Kamos- spotting him retreating from the battle to a cliff overlooking the ocean. A sharp thrill zapped through him and he gestured for his men to follow.

“Kamos is fleeing- after him!” He shouted, rallying the men and chasing after Kamos, eventually cornering him against the cliff edge. Vengeance was at hand, Arkantos could taste it. Kamos swung around, snarling and growling as he watched Arkantos approach.

“Another time, Arkantos! Your luck will end- I will be there to see it. Your head will hang from my mast Atlantean!”

Snarling in anger, Arkantos rushed forward just as Kamos jumped off the cliff. Cursing, he ran to the edge to look down, hoping to see Kamos smashed on the rocks. Anger roared through him as he watched the Leviathan Kamos was safely on top of, swim away. 

“At least one of Poseidon’s children still favors our enemies.” Cursing, he walked back down the cliff path back to the destroyed base, rejoining Zethos at the bottom.

“Sir, We’ve recovered the trident.” Zethos reported hesitantly. Arkantos forced his anger down and turned towards him.

“Good work. Load the trident aboard the transport- we’ll send it back to Atlantis immediately!”

“Yes sir!” Zethos hurried off to the ships to supervise the trident boarding. Soon the transport and two escort ships set sail back to Atlantis. Taking a deep breath, Arkantos pushed aside his remaining anger and ordered his troops back on the ships, setting sail for Troy. The pit in his gut told him that this would not be the last time he encountered Kamos on this journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, give a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
